Grotte
by Remi16
Summary: Forgotten and lost, Sasuke blinded after a battle is found in a cave by a noblewoman whose father is his mortal enemy. As she secretly tends to him in the cave, love begins to bloom. AU SakuSasu
1. Début

**Author's Note:** I told myself that I wasn't going to write anymore fanfic stories, but I couldn't stay away. So here I am again with another SasukexSakura story. Enjoy the first chapter! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 1:**

_Début_

* * *

Rain pelted the ground in a rhythmic sound much like a kettledrum as thunder rolled through the pitch-black sky. On the land below, the aftermath of a battle remained. Bodies of both man and horse scattered the dull-yellowed grass and flags stuck in the ground fluttered in the stormy wind. Infantry left from either side had already retreated back to their campsites to regroup. They mourned their losses and believed that none were left behind. However, one man still remained on the battlefield. Forgotten and declared to be dead, the man staggered on his feet with a trail of blood in his midst. His hand outstretched before him, as he was drenched with rain. Where he was going, he did not know. The battle had left his eyes to be wounded and he was walking blind.

He walked in his armor, covered in blood and filth. It was heavy as well as cumbersome to tread in considering his current state. But he wore it anyway. The metal breastplate with his insignia sculpted over his heart declared his identity. Who would he be without his name? He would be no one. And who knew if more of the faction he detested were out lurking the ground he walked on. He had to be safe.

Reaching out in front of him, the man felt something against his fingers. The hard, earthy texture told his senses that he was by a tree. He held onto the trunk for a second to catch his breath, but also to hold onto something he was familiar with even without his eyes. The man grit his teeth as he felt the pain in his wounds resurface. For a moment he had forgotten about them and now he was paying for it. Thunder sounded above and the soldier winced at the sound. The wind picked up, directing the rain to fall against the man's face. It was time to move on and find shelter for the night if he was to be lucky enough to find a place.

The man dragged himself through the now distinct forest, stumbling a few times on some badly placed roots. He even fell into a small stream, which he was thankful for since he had not had anything to drink in so long. All of his belongings, weapons and water satchel, were lost on the battlefield and perhaps taken by someone who believed him to be dead. After taking a sip from the stream, the man went on. His boots sunk in the soft forest floor, making hard for him to walk. Eventually, the man stumbled across a cave. How, he did not know. He yelled into the dark abyss, calling out to any creature that might be living inside. When neither the sound of scrambling feet or roar of a beast answered him, the man went inside. His hand skimmed the side of the wet wall and slid to the cave floor when he thought he was far enough inside.

His armor pinched his skin making it incredibly uncomfortable. With his darken vision, the man fumbled to find the straps to his arm. Upon finding them, his wet fingers slipped against the leather fastenings. He loosened them the best he could and struggled to draw his breastplate over his head. Not caring where it landed, the man tossed it to the side and began to breath heavily. Next to come off were his greaves, the metal leggings even more troublesome than the breastplate because it required him to stand up. He fell back to the cave floor after removing the armor since he had put too much pressure on his injured leg. Leaning his head against the cool cave wall, the man panted and ran his hand over his chest. An object protruded from his chest and he smirked. He reached inside his tattered tunic to remove a pendent. He could not see it, but he did not need to. It was a silver disk elaborately decorated with an eagle head in the center that had one red eye and one white. It was a design he knew well. The pendent was a family heirloom, passed down from father to son. In fact, he was lucky to receive it in the first place. He was not the first-born and his birthright did not guarantee gifts as sentimental as the necklace.

Putting the necklace back under his shirt, the man tired to open his eyes. He had left them closed since they were injured in battle and he did not know how badly hurt they were. They opened weakly, having been swollen from the wound across his eyelids. From the tiny slits his eyes could open to, the man could only see with a cloudy vision. He strained to keep his eyes open, but it hurt too much to do so. He would have to try again later if he ever wanted his eyes to open completely again. A ripple across his stomach and a soft roar alerted to the fact that he was hungry however, there was no way for him to get food. If he left the cave, he might not only get lost, but also possibly attacked by an animal. It was too dangerous and even more so with the storm going on.

Sleep beckoned for the man to submit to it, but he was afraid to. What if someone or something entered the cave while he slept? He would surely die. His stomach rumbled once again and the man groaned. If an outside source did not kill him, his stomach certainly would. He put the thought of food out of his mind and settled himself the cave wall so that he could rest for a moment. Moving made the gash at his side hurt and he pressed his hand against the wound. A sticky substance ran over his fingers and he could only guess that it was blood. It became clear: he was going to die in this cave. Tears rolled down from the corners of his swollen eyes, an action he was only comfortable with doing in a private setting. He was lost and forgotten, two things that he did not wish on anyone else. To be forgotten was to be not cared for. To be lost was to be alone. He was to die being both.

He fought to control his tears, wiping them away to his best ability. The rain outside came down harder and thunder boomed above. As lightning struck in the sky, the man shouted. He continued to shout, gathering volume with each sound. The man was on the urge of collapsing, but kept at it.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha! Son of the Duke of Konoha, of Fugaku Uchiha!" he cried out, voice cracking. "God help me."

The thunder overpowered his words, deeming him to be unworthy in the space around him. The man coughed; his throat now sore from yelling. He relaxed his shoulders against the cave wall and groaned, as the pain in his body grew worse. He was going to die however to the world Sasuke Uchiha was already dead.

* * *

She was the daughter to one of Konoha's most prestigious noble families. Her father, a duke, was a kind and generous man. He made sure that those who lived in and around his castle to have comfortable lives. To the king, her father was a loyal subject and friend. He could have the whole royal court eating out of the palm of his hand if he so wished it. She would do anything for her father except for the one thing he did want her to do.

Sakura could deal with tight fitting clothing that ladies were asked to wear. She could also deal with long train of cloth that followed her when she walked. However, the one thing that she could not do for her father was being the perfect lady. Sitting in a room with other women as they all worked on sowing lace handkerchiefs was not her idea of fun. Nor was it passion to remain seated as a minstrel played a song or to have herself perform on the harpsichord. Instead, Sakura liked to be outside where it was sunny and open. She would go out to the market just to see the traders from other countries roam into the stronghold. Since she was at high rank, Sakura would ask these traders about what it was like in their homeland. If she were not a nobleman's daughter, they would have simply shrugged her questions away. She would listen to their tales in awe; jealous about how much more fascinating their land was than her own.

This particular morning, a flash of sunlight entered her room after a servant drew her curtains open. It was part of her daily routine to wake up at an early hour and Sakura dreaded it. She let the servant whisk her away to a room connected to her bedchamber and yawned as her nightgown was removed. Stepping into a large basin, she was drenched with water and soap. Her long pink locks were scrubbed until they shone. Once she was clean, her servant directed her back into her room to dress her. Sakura did not like to be waited on like this, but accepted it because of her station. The servant tightened the girdle around her waist and tossed a long cream slip over Sakura's body. To complete the garb, a dark emerald gown fluttered around the rosette as it was tied behind her back. Sakura then walked out of her room and down the main staircase to find her father.

Her father was in his study, looking over orders given to him by the king and other paperwork. He smiled when his daughter entered though the expression hide something that Sakura did not like.

"You look lovely today my daughter," her father said. "Growing up to resemble your mother more and more every day."

"Thank you," Sakura responded with a curtsy.

Her father chuckled and rose from his cushioned seat. He walked over to his daughter and squeezed her shoulder. The grip he had on her shoulder did not lessen and he began to lead her to another room.

"Sakura, I would like to introduce you to someone," his voice boomed. "He's quite the young man."

Sakura groaned, knowing exactly what he was about to do. Ever since she had come of age two years ago, her father had searched the land far and wide for possible suitors. She dodged the ones that he had thrown at her for the most part; today hopefully would end with the same outcome. The two of them walked into the castle's sitting room where a young man clad in jewels and expensive cloth rose to his feet. He took Sakura's hand and kissed it as he bowed. The rosette found the whole interaction to be intolerable.

"I present to you Katsu Arai, son to Lord Arai in Konoha's western territories," her father announced. "He is a fine young man as you may discover."

Katsu held Sakura's hand as he bowed again. "It is an honor to finally a beautiful face to the name, my lady."

Sakura wanted to grimace, but put up a fake smile for her father.

"How charming," Sakura forced out when her hand was finally freed.

The duke patted his daughter on the shoulder and smiled widely. The entire exchange must have been exciting for him, figuring that his daughter was actually interested in this young man. The lord's son sheepishly smiled at Sakura and the young woman felt sorry for him. He was her age perhaps a year older and appeared to be quite timid. The shyness might be a cover for his true person, acting only to impress the Haruno family's patriarch. It was working very well in Sakura's mind if that was the case. Katsu played around with his capitano hat in his hands and cleared his throat.

"Your father was kind enough to allow me to hunt on his lands this evening," Katsu said. "I was wondering if my lady would be kind enough to join me?"

Sakura tapped the top of her father's hand to hint that she needed to speak with him as she sported a small smile for Katsu. Her father raised his hand and told the young man that he would be back in a moment for he had to speak with his daughter. The duke walked out of the room with his daughter behind him and into the hallway. His smile was now a frown as he stared at the girl before him.

"What is it this time?" he asked with a slight groan.

"Father, are you jesting with me? You know that you do not need to find a husband for me," Sakura stated.

"As your father, I do believe that is my job. You are old enough now to be married and suitors are lining up at your feet to have your hand. It is your duty as the future duchess to have a powerful husband at your side," her father explained. "Now you need to suck it up and do what you must to make this young man like you enough to want to come back. Is that understood?"

Sakura pouted and nodded. The duke snapped his fingers and two servants came up from behind him with silver platters. As one servant handed Sakura a pair of riding gloves, the other put a billiment over her hair to hold it back. Once it was all in place, the rosette sneered a smile towards her father and marched back into the room with Katsu. The young man was admiring a painting the duke had done of his late wife with Sakura at a young age. Sakura worshipped her mother and now all she had left of her was the locket around her neck and the similar features they shared.

"I would be happy to escort you on a hunting trip my lord," Sakura said in a sickly sweet tone. "May we head out to the stables to find our mounts?"

For good measure, Sakura outstretched her gloved hand. Katsu took it, cradling in the crook of his elbow and rested his hand over hers. The man looked absolutely overjoyed to be having Sakura joining him for a hunting expedition. However, to Sakura it was just another day in the cage that she did not belong in. Katsu better hope that Sakura did not miss the game they were to hunt and accidentally shoot him in the back with an arrow.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I really like the medieval theme (you can tell since Journey With Me and its sequel Seeking You is like it). So here we don't have Sasuke and Sakura interracting with each other yet, but it will happen. I promise. Anyway, the title of the story is in French (if its a correct translation) and means cave. The title of the chapter, also in french, means beginning. I'm going to do every chapter like this. Also I'm not sure if I want to keep the story's title this yet so if it changes don't be alarmed. With that said, I hope you liked the first chapter and I will update when I can. Please review :)


	2. Coup de main

**Author's Note:** New chapter and yes I am updating this at 1 in the morning. I simply couldn't wait. Well here it is, enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2:

**Coup de main**

* * *

A single rider galloped along the trail with grave news in his hands. He was given strict orders to relay the message as fast as he could and intended to do as he was commanded. After riding for hours, he came upon a castle with its drawbridge lowered. He crossed through the gates and maneuvered the cobblestone streets as best he could so that his horse would trample no one. The rider roughly pulled his horse to a halt and jumped off its back. He ran up the steps at the castle's main entrance, taking two at a time. At the door, a set of guards stopped him. If he wanted to enter the castle, he had to explain his presence. The rider voiced five simple words that made the guards move immediately. When he entered the castle, a servant sauntered up to him to direct the rider personally where to go. They walked to the throne room, hidden by a large wooden door visible upon entering the castle. The servant knocked on the door and then opened it without waiting for a reply. The rider followed and gripped the note tighter in his hand.

The throne room for Fugaku Uchiha Duke of Konoha's southern lands was gray and large. The Uchiha's emblem was embroidered on every tapestry hanging on the walls will precious artifacts were displayed on small stone columns all around. At the very back of the room, the duke's throne rested atop an uplifted section on the floor. Curtains draped around the seat while a large circular stain-glass window let light in from behind to create a somewhat holy shine on the throne. At the throne sat the duke himself, looking as menacing as he always did. To his left was the duchess, her throne less extravagant than his own. When the rider came up to them, they ceased talking to one another and turned their attention to the stranger. The rider bowed and took a deep breath.

"Who are you?" the duke asked, giving the man before him the once over.

"My name is not important to you my lord, but the message I carry does," the rider said. "It comes to you from your eldest son Itachi who currently occupies a small section of the enemy's territory in the north."

The duke roughly waved his hand and wrinkled his nose. "I know very well where my son is messenger. Now hand me this 'important' message."

The rider did so and as the duke began to unravel it, the rider spoke again.

"It's about your youngest son, Sasuke," the rider explained, speaking more so to the duchess then the duke. "I'm afraid it's grave news."

The duchess quickly covered her mouth and gripped her throne's armrest so hard that her knuckles grew white. The duke read the note, his eyes scanning each page. After he finished it, he handed the note over to his wife. The duchess took the note and as she read, the duke addressed the rider.

"How long ago was this found out?" he asked.

"We were ambushed by the enemy two days ago, his disappearance was discovered yesterday after the battle was won. Itachi gave me the note that very moment to deliver it to you," the rider said.

The duke snapped his fingers and a servant approached him with a silver platter. On it was parchment and a feather pen with some ink. Fugaku scribbled a quick note on the parchment and sealed it with his own unique seal. He then handed this note to the rider along with a gold coin for his service.

"Send this reply to my son immediately and take this coin as payment," the duke stated. "You may go now."

The rider bowed and as he turned to leave, the duchess let out a shrill cry. Her cries echoed throughout the throne room and sent a shiver down the rider's back. He glanced behind him for a moment and was sadden by what he saw. The duchess had fallen off her throne and slumped down to her knees. She covered her teary eyes with her hands, her careful painted makeup running down her face. One of her ladies-in-waiting came to her side to see if she was okay as the duke squatted to help his wife up. The duchess weakly got to her feet and into her husband's arms that wrapped around her small body.

"My son!" the duchess cried out. "My baby!"

"Ssh Mikoto, it's going to be all right," the duke murmured, running his fingers through her hair.

"My little boy," Mikoto continued to howl. "Damn them for taking one of my sons! Damn them! May the Haruno family rot in hell for this!"

* * *

A large male deer stood in the clearing of the forest, grazing on grass. Ever so often he would look up to search the area around him for threats. His stance was as majestic as they come and he was a beautiful deer. Sakura was sad to see the animal fall after Katsu Arai shot it. She was not particularly fond of hunting though she knew that it was one of the most common ways of gathering food for a meal. She had only gone on this atrocious expedition because she was supposed to be "winning" the heart of the lord's son, Katsu. It was not something that she wanted to do and she was not about to allow herself to be betrothed to someone like him.

Like she had originally thought, once Katsu had vanished from her father's line of vision, he completely changed. He was not the shy, humble young man that her father had set him out to be. Instead, the lord's son was cocky and very promiscuous just from the way he talked. Every time he shot one of the deer they hunted, he would turn back at Sakura with a smug grin that she just wanted to wipe clean off his face. When they would talk between prime hunting spots, the topics were usually the same. He was the least bit interesting man that Sakura had ever met and she wanted him gone.

When the male deer had fallen, a servant that occupied the two nobles went over to the body and heaved it onto his shoulders. He then proceeded to tie it onto the back of his own horse with the other deer so that Sakura and Katsu would not be burdened with the corpse. Sakura felt bad for this man. He had to constantly whiff the scent of the dead animals while the other two had "fun". Katsu stared at his kill with triumph and lifted his gaze towards the rosette. He smirked, raising his eyebrows in a boastful manner. Sakura forced herself not to roll her eyes. The young man dismounted from his horse and picked something from off the ground. Holding onto the reins of his stead, Katsu handed Sakura a small flower that he had picked. Taking the pitiful bud from him, she weakly smiled and couldn't help but think of unladylike meanings for the plant.

"My lady, how are you enjoying the hunt?" he asked her, his hand resting on the flank of her horse.

"I am tolerable of it," she said truthfully. "To be honest, I find the hunt to be somewhat cruel."

"But did my accuracy with the bow and arrow impress you even in the slightest?" he added, an arch brow lifting for good measure.

Sakura snorted and took note on how close the young man's hand was getting to her leg. This man was outright annoying and if she did not do anything about it, she might have to continue to suffer with him.

"My lord, not to disappoint you, but I have seen better archery skills coming from a number of different men. Now shall we move on to the next spot so that you can hunt another defenseless buck?" Sakura retorted.

Katsu blushed and got back onto his horse. He kicked its side to set it into a trot with Sakura following behind him. The young man looked incredibly defeated from behind with his shoulders now lowered and his back arched. Sakura smirked to herself. The first part of her plan had worked, now all she had to do was get away from him. She nudged her mare forward and coughed to get Katsu's attention. He reddened when he saw her next to him.

"Instead of hunting, why don't the two of us race my lord? It would be a lot of fun and I'm sure the thrill of it will certainly brighten your spirits," Sakura suggested. "What do you say? First one back to my father's castle wins?"

The young man did not take long to think about it. She was giving him a chance to boost back his ego and perhaps prove himself to her once more. He grinned and kicked his horse into gear. As he started to gallop away, Sakura turned to the servant with them and gave him specific directions. The servant was to follow Katsu all the way back to the castle to make sure that he got there okay. He was not to worry about escorting Sakura out of the woods since she knew the area off the back of her hand. The servant agreed to the terms, not really having much of a choice, and galloped off to catch up with the lord's son. Sakura followed behind him at a much slower pace just to prove that she was going to return. When the servant and Katsu were far enough away, she halted her mare and directed it into a different direction.

The trail that she trotted on was not marked, but Sakura knew it well anyway. Back when her mother was still alive, her family would go on small trips into the forest to ride around. Her father would always try to show off to her mother with riding tricks even if it did not impress her very much. Sakura smiled at the memories the forest trail reminded her of. She missed her mother very much.

The rosette crossed over a small stream and began to hum. It was a simple melody that someone would commonly learn in his or her youth. As she hummed, she noticed that it had rained in this area not to long ago and the scent it left still lingered. Sakura loved the smell of the forest after it rained. The earthy scent of the ground and trees entered her nose and she took a deep breath so that she could better smell it. Glancing ahead, Sakura noticed a small cave. She remembered playing in the cave as a young girl with some of the village children. They would pretend to be bears and would chase each other around. At the mouth of the cave, Sakura dismounted her horse and tied the bridle reins onto a low branch on a nearby tree. Lifting her dress high enough to prevent any dirt from ruining it, Sakura entered the cave to explore it once again.

She removed her riding gloves and placed her bare hand against the wall to feel the cool, wet limestone that lined the cave wall. It was as smooth as she remembered it to be. She began to hum again, believing that the sound she was making would stir up any animal living inside. She did not want to come face to face with a bear if she went in deep enough. A little further in, the rosette began to notice a reddish streak on the cave floor. The streaks looked a lot like blood and she started to wonder if she should explore the cave further. On the other hand, the red streaks could be just crushed berries that were smeared onto the ground by an animal. She hoped it was the latter and walked on.

There was a groan and Sakura stopped right in her tracks. A wave of panic hit her hard and goose bumps ran up her arms. When she did not hear the noise again, she slowly walked on. The groan echoed again and Sakura couldn't help but think that it sounded human. For lack of better judgment, she decided to investigate despite the growing fear entering her mind.

It was surely not a sight that Sakura had expected to see when she first entered the cave and what she saw surely shocked her. On the ground of the cave was a young man, wounded and bleeding from an unknown source. He looked like he was barely breathing. A stack of armor laid by his side. Sakura raised a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. What a poor soul this young man was. The duke's daughter was in such a shock at the sight of the man that she did not know what to do with him. She took a step forward, her leather shoe hitting a pebble on the ground. The young man shifted, lifting his shoulders up with pained strength. When he turned his head towards her, she almost jumped. The man's eyelids were cut, swollen to the point in which he could not open them properly. He was probably blind.

"W-who's there?" he asked softly.

Sakura did not answer him and just stared at him out of pure fear.

"I-is someone there? Please, I-I need help," the young man said.

"What do you need?" Sakura replied, surprising herself that she even answered.

Even the young man looked shocked. He opened his blood and dirt encrusted lips to speak, but coughed instead. His head sagged forward and he gripped his gut in pain. Sakura rushed to his side, but limited the space between them. If he was ill, she did not want to catch it.

"Sir, what do you need?" Sakura asked again. "Is it water?"

The young man nodded. "Please."

"Okay, just wait a moment," she said with a shaky voice.

Sakura ran out of the cave without really thinking about what she was doing. She dug into the saddlebag on her mare and drew out a water satchel along with a small knife. Going back into the cave, she dropped to the stranger's side and handed the water satchel. The young man tried to grip the satchel, but his fingers were too weak to handle it. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't bring it to his lips. Sakura took the satchel and maneuvered herself closer to the young man. Despite how gross and tattered he looked, Sakura placed a hand on the back of his head to level it as she held the water satchel to his lips. With the young woman holding it, the fallen man could bring grip the device. He took large gulps and once it was pretty much empty, Sakura set the satchel to the side. The young man began to breathe heavily and he glanced up at the ceiling though he could not see it.

"You are wounded," Sakura said. "You need a surgeon."

"I cannot make it to one, you're going to have to patch me up until one can be found," the young man stated.

"But I am not a nursemaid sir," she pointed out. "I do not think that I can do it."

"P-please."

The pitiful request he made melted Sakura's heart and she looked at the small knife in her hand. The young man was going to need bandages and there was no material to make them. She was going to have to use her dress. Gently running the blade through her dress, Sakura made numerous green cloth strips. By the time she was finished, a good portion of the lower half of her dress was gone and her calves were visible. Now all she had to do was wrap her makeshift bandages around the man's wounds. Gulping, Sakura lifted up the young man's bloodied shirt and pulled it gently over his head. He shuttered as the temperature of the cave hit his bare chest. Sakura saw a pendent around his neck, but did not pay much attention to it. With some of the water left in the satchel, she washed the wound on the young man's side and then tightened a bandage around it. To keep more pressure on it, she wrapped around cloth strip around it just to be sure. Then she went to his leg. She was afraid to remove the entire garb covering his lower half and resorted to rolling up the pant leg instead. Just like the injury on abdomen, she washed and bandaged this wound as well.

All that was left was his eyes. There was just enough water to clean them off. She poured the water onto a cloth strip and gently ran it across his eyelids. The young man jerked back at first to the touch, but then remained still so that Sakura could continue. She did her best to clean off his eyes and even ran the cloth over the rest of his face to remove the dirt on it. Once it was clean, she carefully placed one of her bandages over his eyes. She had to lean forward to tie it behind his head and was unnervingly close to the man's face. His breath tickled her cheeks and she reddened for a moment.

Sakura sat back when she was finished and looked at her handy work. The young man looked relatively cleaner and somewhat more approachable. All he needed now was a real doctor to look over him and perhaps give him an herbal remedy for his pain. The rosette figured that she would go search for one once she got back home. She reached for her water satchel and stood to her feet.

"I'm going to fill this with more water," she told the young man who answered her with a soft, "Okay."

Back outside, Sakura went looking for the small stream she had crossed earlier that day. She found it eventually and squatted to gather water into her satchel.

_What am I doing?_ She found herself thinking. _I do not know this man. Then again, he does look like he's in a lot of pain. Maybe it was fate that brought us together._

When the satchel was completely full, Sakura marched right back into the cave and set the device right next to the young man. Even though he could not open his eyes, she could tell that he was tired. His head was tilted to the side and he fought to keep it upright. Sakura touched his shoulder to let him know that she was there.

"I have to be getting back home, but do not worry I will be back later," she told him with a weak smile. "I'll bring food and a surgeon if I can find one."

"Thank you," was the reply.

Sakura gave his shoulder a quick squeeze and started to get up to her feet. She looked down for a moment and noticed his pendent again. This time she actually studied it instead of glancing at it briefly. It was a simple silver disk with some bird of prey with two distinct precious jewels as eyes. The bird was symbolic to a family Sakura was familiar with and she furrowed her brow.

"Before I go, what is your name?" she asked the young man, hoping that he would not identify himself as part of the family she was thinking of.

"My name is Sasuke, that is all that you need to know," the young man said with a crack in his voice.

"Well I am Sakura and that is all that I will burden you with," she replied.

"Hn."

Sakura stood up and hurried out of the cave. She bit her bottom of her lip and shook her head out of disbelief. It was completely unbelievable and she wished that it were not true. The young man's name was Sasuke, a name he shared with the son of her father's greatest enemy. The stranger that she had just patched up was a Uchiha.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone that reviewed the first chapter. You guys are amazing. The title of this chapter means a helping hand. Oh and Sasuke will be back to his usual arrogant, stoic self later. He's just in a lot of pain and tired. Hope you liked the chapter and please review. :)


End file.
